


A Match Made in Heaven Between Spring St and Punt Rd

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Marriage - Fandom, True Love - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Tom Langdon saw the sign in the crowd at the 2018 Grand Final Parade? Here it is
Kudos: 1





	A Match Made in Heaven Between Spring St and Punt Rd

Tom Langdon stood at the altar, a smile on his face, and looked over at his best friend Brodie Grundy in a suit nearly identical to his own. 

"This is really happening," Tom said, feeling teary all of a sudden. Happy tears, of course. 

"It really is," Brodie replied, beaming.

They both looked down the aisle where the bride was walking toward them, beaming from ear to ear, clutching on to her dad's arm. Darcy Pendlebury was throwing flowers and confetti in front of her, but the bride only had eyes for one man. Tom. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and nearly fainted several times, just so deliriously happy. Her dad held her steady.

The bride arrived at the altar, and rushed up to Tom, nearly tripping on the steps. Her sweaty palms clasped Tom's warm soft hands, and she beamed at him, tears flowing from her eyes.

The priest started the wedding, and both Tom and his bride glanced at him.

Then came the vows.

"Tom," the bride said, "I'm just so glad you took a chance on me, after seeing my poster in the 2018 grand final parade. I'm really looking forward to making you happy for the rest of our lives."

Tom brushed away a tear on his bride's face and smiled. "Me too," he said, a man of few words, "thank you."

They were pronounced husband and wife, and kissed each other, the entire congregation clapping wildly. 

...

At the reception, wine flowed freely and everyone mingled as Collingwood players and their partners chatted and laughed with the friends of the bride. There were Collingwood fangirls dancing with Jamie Elliott, who was loving the attention of so many girls at once.

Brodie Grundy tapped the microphone, wanting to do a speech.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome," Brodie said into the mic, causing the room to hush. Even Jamie's girls stopped screaming and turned to listen.

"Today we have come to celebrate my best friend marrying his sweetheart," Brodie said, "Just so you're all aware, I am the reason for this happy couple finding each other."

The crowd aww'd.

"I sat next to Tom in the grand final parade in 2018 and I saw the girl's sign, asking for Tom's hand in marriage," Brodie explained, "I captured it on my instagram, and was immediately contacted by the girl in question. We set up a date for her and Tom, and well, as they say, the rest is history." Brodie shrugged with a smug smile, quite proud of his matchmaking.

Brodie looked straight at Tom who had his arm around his new wife in the middle of the dance floor.

"Mate, I'm so glad you listened to my advice," Brodie said, "We've had many many chats about your love life... or lack thereof." 

A laugh from the crowd. 

"You always worried you'd have to live alone, with a Tom Waits voice in your head that tells you that you're a failure and you look bad in hats."

A bigger laugh from the crowd, Tom blushing in earnest.

"I'm so glad you've found love," Brodie said, "Here's to many camping trips in the future with both our families."

The crowd toasted the happy couple and cheered.

Then Ed Langdon stepped up on the stage.

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down," Ed said, pushing Brodie off the stage and taking his place in front of the mic.

The crowd shushed.

"Tom, you're so bad at making decisions and can never even decide where to have dinner on any given night," Ed said, "But I'm so glad you've made the right choice for the most important decision of your life."

The crowd all toasted the happy couple again and Ed, man of few words like his brother, stepped down from the mic.

...

The cake was cut, a Jamie Elliott fangirl caught the bouquet, and the crowd formed a path for Tom and his bride as they made their way to the limousine waiting out the front. 

Tom's football career might be over, but he has the rest of his life to look forward to with a lovely girl by his side.


End file.
